


On a Whim, it was Just My Luck

by Sorcie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/pseuds/Sorcie
Summary: Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso's love affair was the kind It would be hard to get over.  Foolishly they went their separate ways.  Years pass and they run into each other at a party in a distant city.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargirl428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/gifts).



> This was inspired by the song "Just My Luck" by Dawes. And it's a gift for stargirl428 for sharing this song in her playlist for the fun AU "Anything Can Happen" which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10572375/chapters/23360664
> 
> Thanks for the earworm and the following story that has been in my head all day... keep writing!

This was the first time Cassian Andor had been in New York City. Hell, it was his first time on the east coast. He had been in the publishing business for years and had been all over the mid west as well as the west coast. He started at a small publishing house in Los Angeles fresh out of college. But as fate would have it, an even bigger house in San Francisco had been courting him for months and, on a whim, he took the job. That whim was Jyn Erso.

She was the love of his life. The kind of girl it would take a lifetime to get over if she slipped through your fingers. They were the same but different. Jyn had a way of being infuriating and intoxicating at the same time. The day she walked into his office he knew he was a goner. She was in LA for a job interview but had entered the U.S. from Britain on a Foreign Exchange Work Visa. Cassian had entered the U.S. from Mexico during College on a Foreign Exchange Student Visa and was hired straight out of College. Cassian came up with the world’s greatest pick up line referring to the both of them being legal immigrants and figured getting her to go out with him was in the bag. He approached her after her interview to lay his line on her. She beat him to it. 

They dated for a month, becoming completely inseparable. When Jyn finally received an offer for a full time position, it was in a larger Publishing House in San Francisco. The very same one who had been courting Cassian. On the aforementioned "whim", they moved up there together. Life was bliss for a few years. Until one day the shit hit the fan. Jyn received an “offer she couldn’t refuse” from a competing Publishing House. The problem… it's in her home country! Simultaneously, Cassian received the promotion he'd been hoping for. They stubbornly decide to go their separate ways, not asking the other to give up their dream job, all in the name of love... 

***

On a whim, Jyn Erso decided to attend a Publishing House Conference in New York City. She hadn't been to the U.S. in a few years. Not since Cassian Andor exited her life. She couldn't blame him, she didn't ask him to join her when she took her dream job in London. But then he didn't ask her to stay. Leaving him in San Francisco was the hardest thing she ever did. But she thought she was managing her broken heart just fine. She considered herself too busy to let anyone else in her life and thought it wouldn't be fair to ask anyone to fit into it. Breaking one man’s heart was enough. She wasn't going to go there again.

When they parted, they both decided not to exchange information agreeing it would be too tempting to fall into their comfort zone and possibly jeopardize their careers. If they really needed to contact each other, they knew where the other worked so they knew how to find each other. Cassian changed his cell number and moved out of the apartment they shared knowing it would be too painful to stay there without her. 


	2. The Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian arrive in NYC just missing each other at every turn.

Jyn's flight from Heathrow arrived JFK airport at 10 pm. She had only three thoughts in her head: Shower, room service and SLEEP! Her taxi pulled up to the Marriott Marquis in Times Square and she sleepily got out, almost forgetting her carry on in the back seat, because it took a few minutes to figure out how to pay the driver with her credit card. She was too taken in by Jimmy Fallon on the little screen welcoming her and every other tourist to NYC. 'Wow, I forgot how commercial America is,' she thought. The bell hop swooshed her luggage away leaving her with a ticket in exchange.

She made her way to the front desk, which was on the third floor, and checked in. By the time she found her room, her shoes were kicked off and the bell hop was waiting at the door with her luggage. He asked her for her key, opened the door and held it open gesturing for her to enter. He promptly brought her luggage in and hung her hanging bag in the very large closet. Jyn made her way to the window and opened the curtains. Her view was a perfect view of Times Square. She'd never seen anything like it. She was impressed. Her secretary did her a solid. The bell hop offered to get her some ice and she took him up on it. He disappeared out the door with the ice bucket returning just a few minutes later happy to receive the tip Jyn had waiting for him. 

Jyn noticed a door on the wall next to the TV. She quickly recognized it as an adjoining door to the room next to her. Briefly, she allowed herself to wonder how many happy families had stayed here on Holiday. In her mind she saw children running from room to room while their parents frantically got dressed hoping to catch breakfast before having an adventure in the city. The thought made her a little melancholy. It was times like this she missed Cassian the most. They could have had a family of their own by now. It would be just her luck to run into him only to see he'd moved on and started his own family. She quickly dismissed the thought... 

Her thoughts quickly went to dinner and that long awaited shower. She looked at the menu and spotted a NY strip steak with a baked potato and broccoli. They suggested a nice red wine to go with the meal so she went for it. Jyn was excited to have "American Beef" again after so many years. After placing her order, she unpacked and hopped in the shower. Her food arrived shortly after she got situated in her pajamas. 

'This is bliss,' she thought as she finished her steak and crawled into bed with her last glass of wine. She clicked on the TV, and how ironic, Jimmy Fallon was on giving his opening monologue. He wasn't fully finished when she drifted off to sleep. Forgetting to set her alarm...

***  
Cassian's flight from San Fran International arrived JFK airport at 10:15 pm. He had only three thoughts on his mind: Shower, room service and SLEEP! His taxi pulled up to the Marriott Marquis in Times Square and he got out almost forgetting his carry on in the back seat. He was too busy laughing at the joke Jimmy Fallon was telling on the little screen in the cab. 'I should try to get into see this show while I'm here,' he thought. 

He made his way to the front desk, which was oddly found on the third floor, and checked in. By the time he got his key, he was about to drop. 'How much further could it be?' he thought. Just then, a bell hop exited a room a few doors down holding an ice bucket. He asked him how much farther down the hall his room was to which he gladly found out it was two more doors down. Cassian walks into his room and promptly hung his bag in the closet. Being excited to be in NYC for the first time, he quickly walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The view took his breath away! It was a right smack in the middle of Times Square. He'd never seen anything like it. He was impressed. His secretary wasn't kidding when she said she got him a room with a view. He looked around the room further noticing a door that most likely adjoined the room next to him. Mischievously he was tempted to knock on it and see if he had a friendly neighbor. He was lonely. He missed Jyn. Especially on trips like this. It was too painful to think about her still. It would be just his luck to run into her only to find out she had moved on. He couldn't bear the thought. He needed a distraction to get that thought out of his head. He turned on the TV, and to his delight, the Tonight Show was on. 

He sat down and looked at the room service menu. 'Hmmm... a NY strip steak, baked potato and broccoli...sounds good.' After placing his order, he hopped in the shower. Dinner arrived just after Jimmy's monologue and Cassian settled in for dinner, red wine and some comedy. He finished his wine and climbed into bed. Sleep came quick. Too quick. He forgot to set his alarm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think so far? I have some fun elements planned so stay tuned. Perhaps some cameo's and favorite characters to join the cast... This is a work in progress but I've got the basics worked out so if you have some fun suggestions...maybe you will become my muse...
> 
> I wanted to get this up quick so I didn't beta. Feel free to point out spelling or grammar errors and any inaccuracies.


	3. A “Not-So-Good” Morning…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will jet lag and oversleeping keep Cassian and Jyn clueless to each other’s close proximity? Unknowingly they both have moments of weakness allowing themselves to think of the other. Will they act on their thoughts?

The ringer on the phone in Jyn’s room was really loud. When it starts ringing at 9 am, (which was 2 pm back home) she jumped up so fast she hit her head on the reading lamp attached to the headboard. “Ow!” she yelled. Immediately she got the terrible feeling she had overslepped.

To make things worse, she heard her next door neighbor wrap on the wall and yell something in Spanish. Just her luck…she thought of Cassian.

Jyn hastily grabs for the phone, “Hello?” she answered, sounding annoyed. “Where ARE you?! I’ve been calling and calling your cell phone. Did you forget to turn it back on again? The editor of the New York office looked for you at the opening breakfast,” Jyn’s secretary Peggy yells.

“Jetlag Peg…please…headache…inside voice… I’m sorry, I must have forgot to set my alarm. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s 9 am there. What’s wrong with you? You never sleep till 2 in the afternoon, even with jetlag,” Peggy inquires.

“I think all of the overtime caught up with me, plus the travel, plus…the bottle of wine I drank last night,” Jyn admits.

Peggy, rolling her eyes on the other end, knew this would happen. Jyn had been burning the candle on both ends every since she’d worked for her. The two women made an incredible team. One excelled where the other lacked. The bottle of wine concerned her, that could only mean one thing. Jyn was thinking of Cassian.

“Listen Jyn, you’ve got to keep it together for the next few days. I knew your mind would wonder to the subject you’ve forbidden me to talk to you about, and I’m just going to say it one last time, after the convention, take a few days, take a week, deal with it. CALL HIM! Ok, stepping off of my soap box now. Get downstairs! And turn your phone on!”

“Peg,” Jyn starts.

“yeah?” she waits for the rebuke.

“thanks.” Jyn smiles and hangs the phone up.

‘hmm…call Cassian. I could. I should. God I miss him. He doesn’t want to hear from me. Surely he’s moved on by now. He’s probably beating the women off with a stick.’ She starts to feel sick to her stomach.

On a whim, she turns her cell phone on with the single intention to Google his company so she can call him at work. The phone powers up and instantly, loudly and obnoxiously spews out notifications of the 20 messages Peggy left and a few texts from the New York office. Jyn waits impatiently for her phone to stop it’s notifications so she can get her desired information and get this over with before she changes her mind. Just when it stops, she receives one more message:

 

_From Peggy the slave driver: Get off of the internet and get going…you can call him later. California is 3 hours behind you..._

_From Jyn the hot mess: How do you do that? Ok, I’m going! Oh, Peg, one last thing…can you get Cassian’s office number for me? Pleeeese?!  LOL…_

_From Peggy the slave driver: You’re unbelievable. OK, but I’m not texting it to you until your last event today. Now go!_

 

Jyn smiles down at her phone. What did she do to deserve Peggy?

She hurries to the bathroom to get herself together. This was not the best way to start this trip.

***

Cassian is startled awake by the very loud phone in the adjoining room. He only had two glasses of wine last night so he figures it’s the time difference and jet lag giving him this awful headache. Might as well let his neighbor know who’s boss from the get go… (bang bang bang) he wraps on the adjoining wall, “¡silencio por favor!” he yells. He thinks it worked. The noise next door ceases to a dull whisper and he instantly feels bad.

The sun is coming in through a tiny opening in the curtains and Cassian pulls a pillow to smother his face with it. He’s awake now. So much for sleeping in. He doesn’t have to worry about meeting up with anyone until 11. The editor from the New York branch isn’t expecting him till then. He’s got time till he has to get up.

Unfortunately the damage is done and he can’t seem to fall back to sleep. Usually when this happens it’s for one reason only. His brain goes right to thoughts of Jyn. It would be mornings like this he would find ways to keep her in bed just a little longer. God he misses her. He starts thinking about how he’s only 5 hours behind London time. He could call her right now, she’d be in her office. In just minutes he’d hear her voice, just apologize, call himself a fool and get on a plane in a few days and be there for the weekend.

Ever since they parted, he’d been so bogged down with the heavy responsibility of his job, he’d had little time for vacations, down time, a social life…a love life. Frankly he couldn’t think of the last thing without seeing her face. He laid in his bed thinking about the shape of her mouth, how her hair framed her face and those green eyes. Suddenly he remembers WHY he hadn’t taken any down time. Jyn.

On a whim, grabbing his phone, he Googles her publishing house. ‘Yup, that’s it,’ he thinks, ‘all I have to do is click on the little phone icon’. He stops himself. What if she really has moved on?

He Google’s her. Her picture pops up immediately as part of the publishing team behind who won a “Nibbie” for Book of the Year and inaugural Bestseller of the Year awards. Cassian smiles thinking, ‘atta girl’. He finds nothing mentioning a significant other or spouse so he feels hopeful. Reality sets in. He doesn’t call. He closes his eyes in frustration. Maybe later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, we'll be out of their hotel rooms next chapter. I don't think you all are impatient...I'M IMPATIENT!


	4. Is this an Interview or are you just happy to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian meet with a NYC Publisher, once again just missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who started reading this story from the very beginning, I thank you for sticking around. I don't want to bore you with the details, but it's been a rough month.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I apologize ahead of time if it's torture.

Once again, Cassian is startled awake. The sound of a door slamming next door, while annoying, turns out to be just his luck. He'd drifted off back to sleep. Sleep was better than agonizing over Jyn. 

“Where is this coming from?" He wonders out loud. It was like something was pulling him back into Jyn's orbit. "No use fighting it," he says to himself out loud, "the sooner you get this day started, the sooner it will be over and the real fun begins." This was sarcasm of course. The day was going to end with one of those dull cocktail parties followed by an overpriced dinner with the New York Office of the Publishing House that was about to absorb his.

He makes his way to the shower with hopes of feeling better about the day when he's done.

***

Jyn gets showered and dressed in record time. As she leaves her room, the door slams shut probably waking her already irritated neighbor for the second time. Nevertheless, she didn't have time to worry about what the guy next door must think of her, she had to meet up with the woman who was going to be in control of her professional fate just as soon as the requisition of her Publishing House was complete. The sale was still quite secret to the rest of the publishing community, news of it may affect the stock of the company making it not as valuable to the buyer. Jyn didn't quite understand how all of that worked, all she knew was that she was running late...not a good first impression. She begins a slow jog to the elevator. Just then, her phone chimes:

From PEGGY THE SLAVEDRIVER: Miss Organa will meet you in the hotel's revolving restaurant in 15 minutes. Her assistant was kind enough to track her down and set up a second meeting. And Jyn, you've got this! Whatever happens, it's all going to be good. Just don't forget about me when you land this! 

Jyn laughs and shakes her head, "poor Peg, she really has no idea how invaluable she is," she mumbles to herself. “Don’t worry Peg, you’re going to get a huge promotion if it goes well.” Just as she starts to text her back, another message pops up:

From PEGGY THE SLAVEDRIVER: Oh and Jyn, I found "him"...

This stops Jyn dead in her tracks. She stands there just staring at the message.

From JYN THE HOT MESS: Peg, I've got a great feeling about this. ALL of this...

She is no longer jogging but running toward the elevator smiling like she hasn't in a very long time.

***

Leia Organa sits sipping her fifth cup of coffee of the day at a table facing Times Square. Her assistant, Theodore Cepio III, masterfully rescheduled her morning after she got a late start by oversleeping. It was just her luck that her first meeting with Jyn Erso was postponed for the very same reason. Sitting and having five minutes was a luxury considering the massive undertaking she was beginning. Jyn was the first of five meetings today with potential transplants to NYC. They need liaisons from the publishing houses that her father’s company was about of absorb.

Jyn emerges from the elevator, walking confidently into the restaurant; the hostess escorts her to Leia. 

"Miss Organa, it’s lovely to finally meet you in person," Jyn says as she extends her hand.

"Please, call me Leia, and its lovely to finally put a face to the name. I have to admit, I didn't realize you and I were contemporaries. You're quite accomplished," Leia says with all sincerity.

"I could say the same about you. You've made quite a name for yourself."  
"Well, when you're working amidst the boys club AND the daughter of the CEO, you can't play around. But I don't have to tell you about that do I Jyn? Oh, how rude of me, may I call you Jyn?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I think we have both been around a block or two. So, please tell me Leia, how can I help YOU to make our two companies have a smooth transition?"

"I'm glad you asked I have some great ideas that I hope you'll like..."

The meeting went well. Jyn was confident whatever the details ended up being, she and Peggy were in it for the long haul. Leia requested her presence at the company cocktail party tonight. She hinted that hers was not the only house that was coming on board and that there was going to be more people to meet. Her curiosity was up.

The rest of her day was full of lectures and meeting potential clients so she was going to have to throw herself together to make it on time. 

***

On a whim, Cassian decided to arrive at the meeting place early enough to enjoy a good breakfast. As he's seated, he spots a familiar face. She's in a deep conversation with another dark haired woman so she doesn't notice him. Although the meeting looks official, the two women share a few laughs. He is amused at seeing his colleague and friend working her charms so he decides to wait his turn and not interrupt.

Cassian looks at his watch and decides to make a phone call to his office. His assistant, Alan Kay II, usually gets to the office early so he hopes to get him before the day starts.

Jyn and Leia wrap up their conversation. “Now make sure you’re there tonight at the cocktail party tonight, I’m going to announce my decision there,” Leia says as she extends her hand to Jyn.

Jyn takes it and replies, “I hope my luck holds up today Leia, thank you for meeting me later than expected.”

“I’ve got a good feeling about you Jyn. See you tonight at 6.”

And with that, Jyn exits the restaurant and looks near the escalator where to find her first lecture is. Upon finding it, she steps onto the Down escalator and feverishly looks for her phone in her purse. She has to talk to Peggy, she can’t hold in her enthusiasm any longer or she’ll burst.

Simultaneously, Cassian steps onto the Up escalator from the lobby. Texting and fiddling with his phone, he misses Jyn passing him and she misses Cassian just passing her also fiddling with her phone. 

Just their luck.

As Cassian enters the restaurant, Leia spots him and waves so he’ll see her. He waves back and walks over. She stands up and takes both of his hands while he plants a friendly kiss on her cheek. “Cassian, it’s so good to see you. How’ve you been?”

“I’m pretty good Leia, and you? I haven’t seen you since the last conference in Chicago,” he replies.

“Oh, you know, I’ve been working nonstop ever since my father decided to buy up all of these houses and combine them into one happy family. I just interviewed a potential liaison from a European house and I have a good feeling about her. I hope moving to New York isn’t a deal breaker for her. Oh, I guess I shouldn’t have told you that. I got so caught up I forgot that’s what you’re here for also.”

“Really? Which country? Or shouldn’t I ask that? I was here early and I saw you in deep conversation with someone, was that her?”

“I think I’ll leave it there if you don’t mind. So let me tell you what the plan is and where I see you in all of this.”


	5. Late? Who’s late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn spends the rest of her day being late and harried. Cassian can do no wrong or so he thinks.

Jyn stepped off the escalator and caught her heel in one of the gaps in the stairs. The entire down escalator stopped and sent her flying down the stairs leaving her heel stuck and the rest of her shoe in mid air. In the meantime, she had already dialed Peggy to tell her how the interview went. In all the commotion, she forgot that little detail and poor Peggy was left on the other end worrying that Jyn may have been hit by a car or something.

The security guard helped her to a chair and made sure she was OK. After establishing that she was, in fact OK, he set out to retrieve her missing shoe. Only then did Jyn hear a frantic Peggy on the phone yelling her name.

“Jyn?! Jyn?! Are you OK? Jyn! Talk to me!!!!” 

“Oh! Peggy, I’m so sorry. Yes, I’m fine. My heel got caught in the escalator and all hell broke loose!”

“As long as you’re OK, you’re OK right? Please tell me your OK and I don’t have to fly to New York to retrieve you from one of those god awful Emergency Hospitals they have in America. You’re not even gone 24 hours and you’re already Hospital…”

“Peg, take a breath!” Jyn took a breath hoping Peggy would do it with her, “now, I’m fine. But you may have to come to New York.”

“What? See, there’s something you’re not telling me,” she said with a suspicious tone.  
“Well there is something I haven’t told you and it’s the reason for my call. I think I got the job!”

“That’s fantastic Jyn!” Peggy hesitates and says, “But why does that mean I may need to come to New York?”

“Because I told Ms. Organa that we were a package deal,” Jyn said casually.

This took Peggy by surprise because she started to say something and she stopped. “Wait, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“So that means?”

“Yes.”

Peggy dropped the phone. What Jyn couldn’t see was Peggy doing a happy dance in the middle of the office.

“Peg? Peg? Peggy?!”

Her longtime assistant realized she dropped the phone and quickly picked it up again, “Sorry Jyn, bare with me, I’m processing all of this. When will you know for sure?”

“Tonight, there is a posh cocktail party this evening. They are going to announce who will be moving to New York then. Keep your fingers and toes crossed Peg. I have a good feeling about this.”

“Call me when you can. And when I say that I mean the second you know! I’m so excited about this. Thank you for looking after me. I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself if you moved to New York. Well, without me I mean.”

“We’re a team you and I. I’ll talk to you in a few hours,” and with that, she was off to her room for a fresh pair of shoes followed by her first lecture of the day, late of course.  
***   
As Cassian and Leia exited the restaurant, they were distracted by a commotion in the Lobby. The down escalator had stopped. “What’s going on?” Leia asked. 

“From what I can see, something is stuck in the escalator. This won’t be functional until they get whatever it is out.” “Let’s try the elevator,” Cassian added. 

The line for the elevator was long. “Can I interest you in another cup of coffee rather than wait for the elevator?” asked Cassian.

“Oh why not, I’ve been running late all day anyway, at least I have a legitimate excuse now,” replied Leia.

“For once I’m not, but I made today a light day. So today must be a lucky day.”

Leia laughed, “Just my luck to run late on a day I’m interviewing future editors. Maybe you’ll rub off on me Cassian.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said as he held the door to the restaurant open for her.  
***  
On a whim, Jyn decided to skip her last lecture of the day. She wanted to be fresh for the cocktail party. Running late all day took its toll on her. That and the jet lag began to set in. By skipping the last lecture of the day, she could take a 20 minute power nap and still have time to freshen up and dress for the evening’s festivities. She planned on knocking them out with her best cocktail dress. If she was going to take the stage accepting her new position, she wanted to knock ‘em dead. As she rounded the corner to her room she caught a glimpse of her “neighbor” entering his room as the door to it shut. ‘That’s odd,’ she thought, ‘he sort of reminds me of Cassian from what I saw.’ She sighed, ‘Erso, get you head off of him and concentrate on the task at hand.’ She couldn’t believe how every moment she wasn’t engaged in work, Cassian was on her mind. That fact alone made her want the evening to end so she could call him.

As soon as she entered her room, she could see the little red light flashing indicating she had a message. Practically tripping over herself, she ran to the phone to retrieve it. The only people who knew her room number were her direct boss and Peggy. This couldn’t be good.

“Jyn, this is Leia Organa. I was hoping you would join me for a drink before the cocktail party. I have one more thing I’d like to discuss with you. Give me a ring and we’ll set up a time. My room number is 2187. See you soon.”

Jyn could hardly believe it. This could be good or this could be bad. Maybe this was a second interview. Well, so much for a power nap, she needed to get ready. But first she called Leia to set up the time to meet. She couldn’t afford to be late for this one.  
***  
Cassian plopped down on the bed after getting out of his suit. He hoped for a quick nap before the cocktail party. No sooner did he close his eyes when her heard a loud thud next door. ‘Wow these people are unbelievable,’ he thought. The quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he hears is the sound of his phone. He sleepily picked up the receiver, “Hola?”

“Cassian, this is Alan, you know, your assistant?”

“Yes Kay, I recognize your voice,” he yawns, “what’s up?”

“From the sound of your voice and the yawn I just heard, I’d say there’s an 80% chance you don’t know what time it is.”

“OK Kay, I’ll bite. What time is it?”

“It’s 7 pm New York time.”

“What?! Oh I did more than doze off! Thanks buddy. How do you always know the right time to call?”

“Do you recall telling me what time this “shindig” is tonight?”

“Would it be bad to say no?” Cassian sheepishly replied.

“You see Cassian, that’s the problem. I’m just not important enough for you to remember even talking to me. I estimate there’s a 75% chance you won’t even remember this conversation. And, quite frankly, where would you be without me right now?”

“Kay, you saved me tonight, I will NOT forget this conversation. I’m just jet lagged that’s all. Listen, unless you have something else to share with me I have to get going. I don’t want to be late tonight.”

“That’s the spirit. Shall I call you tomorrow morning and make sure you are up?”

“No. It’s gonna be a late night. I’m sleeping in. Lectures don’t start till noon. Thanks Kay.”

“Have a good evening Cassian.”

Cassian sprung out of bed and into the shower. Now, where did he put his extra suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer! Sorry for the delay. I've been working on other stories.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has a few surprises in store for Jyn, and one big one she had no idea was coming.

7 pm. Drinks with Leia Organa in the hotel bar.

Jyn walked with a spring in her step and her head held high. Dressed in her little black dress, hair done up in a loose bun with tendrils cascading onto her neck, makeup impeccably done and shoes that had no chance of getting caught in an escalator she felt confident nothing could throw her tonight. The day had started out a little rough but it was ending on a good note. If she did land this job, she promised herself that she was going to call Cassian and test the waters. A trip to San Fran sounded good about now.

She entered the bar and Leia was sitting at a small table waiting for her with a huge grin on her face. The server was there taking her order. “Jyn, good to see you again, what are you drinking tonight?”

“A white wine spritzer, thank you,” she said looking at the cocktail server.

“Keeping it light tonight eh?” Leia said jokingly.

“I have a feeling I’ll need to pace myself,” she said with a smile.

“Well, let’s get down to business so the evening can really start.”

“Great,” Jyn said with just a touch of nerves in her voice.

“Jyn, I’m very impressed by you. I must say that you were my first choice before I even started this process and, well, I would really love to have you here with me in NYC. Does that sound like something you’d like to do?”

“Leia, it would be an honor. I’d love to take the position.”

“Fantastic! We can talk details later but I’d like to know if you have any staff you’d like to bring with you.”

“I do. My assistant Peggy has been invaluable to me in London. I couldn’t do this job as well without her. She has been key to my success. I hope there will be room for her to grow here in NY.”

“That’s how I like to do things. You have to take care of your people in order to be successful. You’re familiar with the salary and job description already so just let my office know tomorrow what you think your assistant deserves to earn and we’ll draw up the contracts. I’d also like to announce it tonight at the party along with our other hires. We needed two key people and I decided on you both today. I think you’ll be as impressed by him as I am. I’m a little prejudiced because I’ve known him for some time.”

Leia’s comments about this person got her curious. She also wished Peggy were there to share this night, as well as a certain tall, dark, and handsome individual. Just the thought of him now made her want to fast forward to the end of the night so she would hear his voice and she could share her good news with him. 

Their drinks arrived and they drank a toast to the success of their new working relationship.

“There are a few people meeting us here that you may know. I asked them to join us because I really want you to be at ease tonight.”

Right on queue a few familiar faces walked in. Baze and Chirrut from the Art Department in Los Angeles, and Leia’s rumored significant other Han.

“Baze! Chirrut! How lovely to see you again!” She jumped to her feet to pull them both in for a hug.

“Little sister!” Baze shouted. “Little star! I’d know your voice anywhere,” Chirrut added.

“I had no idea you were going to be here.”

“Miss Organa thought it would be a good surprise for you. It has been a long time Jyn, we will have plenty of time to get reacquainted when we work together again,” Chirrut shared.

Baze added, “Now if only Andor were joining us, we could call this a real reunion.”

Jyn smiled at that.

Leia’s head popped up in surprise, “wait, you three know Cassian Andor?”

Jyn smiled at Baze and Chirrut as if to say ‘don’t make me talk about him’.

“We worked together in Los Angeles years ago. But we have kept in touch with him in San Francisco,” Chirrut said bravely.

“That’s interesting. I had no idea. Cassian is a good man. Oh, Jyn this is my friend Han Solo. He’s not in the industry, he’s just here as a favor to me tonight.”

“Lovely to meet you Han,” she said extending her hand out to shake his.

Han took her hand, but instead turned her palm down and kissed the back of it. He looked up and winked, “lovely to meet you too sweetheart, if Leia handpicked you, you must be quite amazing.”

“You’re too kind. Thank you.”

“So, I have a few more surprises for you tonight Jyn, are you ready to join the party. Dinner will be served in about 30 minutes.”

“Let’s go then.” Baze and Chirrut gathered around her and offered their arms as escorts. She felt so blessed at that moment. She had missed her friends in California so much. She never came back to visit in fear of running into Cassian. It would have been too painful.  
***  
Cassian managed to get ready in record time. He flew out of his room and headed for the elevator while glancing at his watch. 7:15 pm - not too late. 

He arrived at the ballroom at the exact time they opened the doors. There was a line forming at the entrance, apparently there was assigned seating. To his delight, he was seated at Table #1 with Leia, but the names of the other people seated there were mysteriously left out. He was curious. Table #1 was situated directly in front of the band and directly across the dance floor from the front doors. 

A drink and a few Hors d’oeuvres sounded good right about now so he found the closest server and helped himself to whatever was on the tray. Right behind him was another tray with red wine. He hadn’t had red wine since, well, since Jyn. He had hoped she would be at the conference; a convenient way to reconnect. He was such a coward, all he had to do was call her publishing house in London to find her.

Guests started to arrive, no one Cassian recognized. He was certain that he would know someone here but Leia hadn’t arrived yet. 

Cassian sat where he could see the front doors. He wanted to greet Leia as soon as she arrived. Even though they were friends, giving his new boss extra attention couldn’t hurt. Yeah, he was still a charmer.

The band started up. It was a melancholy tune. Just as they started the first verse, he spotted Leia and a few others with her walk in.

// ‘Just my luck, you’d walk into this party.’ // 

Cassian couldn’t believe his eyes, Baze and Chirrut came in with a woman on their arms. He couldn’t see her face but he thought he was imagining it was Jyn.

// ‘Just my luck, you’d show up with my friends.’ //

He got up and closed the distance walking straight through the dance floor and stopped short when he confirmed it was her. She wasn’t looking in his direction and clearly hadn’t seen him yet.

// ‘It’s not the words that they reduce me to, or where your life is leading you, it’s the same reason that it always has been – just my luck.’ //

And then, she saw him. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Had he been here the whole time? Was this one of the surprises Leia was referring to?

// ‘Just my luck, I never said I loved you. Just my luck, it completely slipped my mind. It’s not my colder-hearted tendencies, that keeps you from being here with me, or the universes brilliant designs – it’s just my luck.’ //

They locked eyes, and smiled. Jyn already had tears forming. This was exactly perfect. It was like she conjured him up with her thoughts. Baze and Chirrut, being the observant guardians as always, let go of her arms and nudged her toward him. She approached him slowly, almost like if she ran to him he’d disappear.

Cassian walked toward her slowly. He wanted to run and pick her up. She was on his mind so much lately, probably because his job had become such a well oiled machine, he wasn’t crazy busy anymore. All of this went through his mind in the few short seconds it took to reach her.

// ‘I spend my whole life moving forwards, but understand it looking back. Like watching last night’s tapes in the middle of a game. I should know how this thing works now, I should accept it as a fact, that there’s really nothing out there I can blame.’ //

They both stopped short of each other. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You crossed an ocean, I just got on a domestic flight.” It was like one of their old bickering sessions. They never fought, they only ever bickered.

Just then, Leia walked up to them. “Oh, good, you’ve found each other,” Leia said, noticing that neither one of them acknowledged her. They just stood there staring at each other. Han walked up and put his hand on Jyn’s shoulder. He was just trying to get her attention because there was someone else there who wanted to say hi to her. Cassian however, took this as a sign that they were together. He got a pain in the pit of his stomach.

// Just my luck, this goodbye could get so casual. Just my luck, I still talk like I’ve got a chance. It’s not because I do not clearly see, that you are finally done with me – no I figured that out long in advance. And it’s not because I don’t know this dance. This has happened enough times for us to see – it’s not because you’re not meant for me. It’s just my luck. It is just my luck. It is just my luck. Just my luck. //

“Jyn, I think this person is trying to get your attention,” he said. Just then he grabbed Leia’s hand and kissed it. 

Leia smiled, “Cassian, this is my friend Han Solo,” she announced, “the one I was talking about this morning.”

Cassian blinked and looked at Leia, than Han, than Han holding her hand. “Oh. OH! It’s nice to meet you finally.”

“Oh my god. Oh my GOD! Bodhi?” Jyn shouted, “I can’t believe you’re here too!” She leapt forward and grabbed him into a huge hug. He reciprocated, smiling big and noticed Cassian standing behind her.

“I can’t believe you’re here. It’s so good to see you Jyn. And you, Cassian. I never thought I’d see the two of you in the same room together.”

Jyn ignored that last remark and turned to face Leia. She grabbed Cassian’s wrist without looking at him as if to say, ‘don’t go’. “Do you have any other surprises for me tonight Leia?” Jyn said as she smiled.

“Maybe, you’ll just have to wait and see. Actually I had no idea Cassian knew any of you, I slacked off on my research. I won’t let that happen again. You three get reacquainted, you are all sitting at my table so I’ll see you when dinner starts. Han, I have a few more people for you to meet.”

Bodhi approached Cassian and extended his hand. “It’s good to see you brother, this is quite the surreal night. Oh, wait, is that Baze and Chirrut?” They both nodded at him. “Would you excuse me for a minute? I want to go and say hi,” and without waiting for a response, he was off.

Jyn turned to face Cassian again and smiled. Cassian reached up and touched her cheek, smiling big, caressed it and pinched her chin. She closed her eyes, taking in his touch.

“When Han walked up, I thought he was with you. Are you, ya know, here with anyone?” He held his breath waiting to hear her response.

Suddenly, she realized she still had a firm grip on his wrist. “Um, no, no I’m not. You?”

“No. I haven’t had anyone with me since you Jyn. It’s been all work and no play,” he said with an honesty he didn’t even share with himself.

“Me too Cassian. Me too. Work, work, work. You know me,” she paused, “I’ve missed you.” She moved in closer to him. “Would you believe I was going to call you tonight after the party? My assistant called your office today to get your number for me. You changed it.”

“Right after you left. I moved too. I couldn’t – it was just too painful to stay there, you know?” He stepped closer to her. 

“I never even thought – I guess is was hard to be in the same place that we – well, you know,” she paused, I had a complete change of scenery. But that didn’t make it easy to forget you, I never did Cassian.”

He looked down at her hand on his wrist. He turned it around and pulled her with him as he head out of the ballroom. “Come on,” he said. 

“Cassian, where are you taking me?”

“Shhh, just be patient,” he said knowing full well she never was. He took a sharp turn around the corner and into a small hallway. He stopped, let go of her hand, turned around and immediately put both hands on either sides of her face, tracing her hairline. He moved in and kissed her. She mirrored him and touched his face. They both inhaled as they kissed again and again and again. When they finally came up for air, they smiled and put their foreheads together.

Jyn’s teary eyes gave way to real tears now. He wiped and kissed every trace of them away. Jyn reached up and pulled him down into an immense hug. They stood there like that for a few moments. 

Before long, they heard the announcement that dinner was about to begin. Nodding at each other, a silent agreement to return to the party, Jyn pointed her chin toward the ladies room and put up her index finger indicating she’d only be a minute. He held her hand until their arms weren’t long enough to hang on.

As Jyn stood at the sink, she glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was having a surreal moment. “Don’t mess this up Jyn,” she said to herself.

Cassian tried not to be antsy as he waited for Jyn. He couldn’t believe she was there, with him in NY. There was a mirror in the hallway that he glanced into. “Don’t mess this up,” he said to himself.

Jyn returned quickly as promised. Cassian held out his arm for Jyn to take, “are you ready Miss Erso?”

“I’ve never been more ready Mr. Andor,” she said as she took his arm.

Together they walked into the Ballroom. Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi saw them enter and they exchanged knowing glances. Yeah, it was good to see the two of them together.

Leia noticed them too and asked, “Is there something I should know about those two?”

Chirrut was the brave one to speak, “Just pay attention tonight, you’ll get the story rather quickly. But don’t worry Leia, Jyn and Cassian are very professional and work well together.”

“Got it, thanks Chirrut.”

Dinner arrived just when Jyn and Cassian sat down. Everyone dined and got caught up on what they all had been up to. They talked about old times and how surreal it was to be together again. Jyn and Cassian filled Leia and Han in on their past relationship and joked about filling out a form officially disclosing it. Leia laughed and informed them they would have to do just that. Generally, all were having a good time and this reunion was everything Leia had hoped for.

Then Leia’s assistant informed her it was time to make the announcements. She approached the podium on stage and began.

“To most of you it was a surprise when my father purchased publishing houses on the west coast and England. It has been a large undertaking but the work is really just beginning. As you all know, I came here this week to choose one liaison from each house to insure a smooth transition. I found what I was looking for today. So, it is my pleasure to announce to you all that Jyn Erso from the London house and Cassian Andor from the San Francisco house will be represent them here in NY.

There was clapping. Jyn and Cassian didn’t hear it.  
“You’re moving to NY?” Jyn whispered. “We’re both moving and we’ll be working together again?”

“I guess so,” Cassian said as he smiled. 

All Jyn could think was, ‘yup, lots of surprises Leia’.

“Jyn, Cassian, would you join me please?” Cassian got up and pulled Jyn’s chair out as she stood. He offered his arm once again, which she took, once again, and they climbed the stairs to the stage. Leia greeted them each with a handshake. “Would either of you like to say anything?”

Cassian offered for Jyn to go first but she insisted he do the honor. He stepped forward, “I’ve known Miss Organa for 5 years now and I’m delighted to be working with her here in NYC. She had no idea the magnitude of what she was getting when she decided to hire Miss Erso and myself for these positions. Jyn and I worked together in California straight out of University. It’s a happy reunion for both of us as well as our fellow Los Angeles coworkers who are here tonight. I’m excited to join the Organa Publishing House family.” He stepped away gesturing for Jyn to speak.

“I’d just like to agree with what Mr. Andor said, it’s a thrill to be working with Organa Publishing and Leia herself. I can’t wait to show you all what the London office has to offer. Thank you again.”

Leia approached the podium again and said, “Well, let the dancing begin! Please enjoy the evening.”

The band started up again, and it brought people to the dance floor instantly. Han and Leia got the group up and dancing. They all boogied the night away, taking turns to dance with each other. At one point, Leia observed her new staff from across the room, dancing, joking and laughing with each other. It was more than she could ever hope for.

During all of this, Jyn and Cassian were both thinking, ‘how long did they have to stay before it was socially acceptable to leave the party. They had so much to say to each other and so much time to make up for. 

It was about 10:30 when Leia announced she was turning in. Bodhi and Chirrut were ready to paint the town red, Baze was ready for a nightcap, Jyn and Cassian…well they had other ideas. So the crew went their separate ways agreeing to meet for lunch tomorrow.

But for Jyn and Cassian, the night wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are rounding the corner to the end of the story. I hope this extra long chapter didn't disappoint!


	7. Hallways, Elevators and Carriages Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian do not want this night to end but what does that exactly mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long overdue update. For those of you still following this story, this is for you.

Cassian wanted to do something romantic with Jyn. “How does a ride through Central Park sound?” he asked. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that. I’d love to. Do you mind if we change into something more casual before we do? I’ve been in dress shoes since this morning.”

“You read my mind. Can I walk you up to your room?” he asked.

“Sure.” 

“Great.”

They headed toward the elevator. As they walked they held hands and conversed like no time had passed.   
“Jyn, can I ask you something?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you ask me to go with you to London?”

“I didn’t want you to give up your dream,” she replied, “why didn’t you ask me to stay?”

“The same. You had worked so hard to get where you were. I couldn’t ask you to give it up for me.”

Jyn stopped and pulled him down for a kiss, smiled, and then took her shoes off. Her feet were done for the night. 

When they go onto the elevator, Cassian didn’t even notice what floor she pushed. Nor did he notice when they got out. They just walked shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand down the hallway staring at each other smiling almost in disbelief like this wasn’t really happening. When they reached Jyn’s room, she went to put her key in the door and Cassian pushed her against it and kissed her passionately. Jyn tried to say something when they came up for air, but he just captured her lips again and again each time she tried to speak. Finally she managed to break away and open the door. After closing the door, she pressed him up against it with her index finger and said, “stay.” He laughed. 

She gathered a nice pair of trousers and a very sexy sweater and matching scarf which she changed into behind the wall. There was no way she was giving him any more ideas than he already had. Rushing into bed was something she didn’t want to do even though her body wanted just that.

Jyn emerged from behind the wall dressed in her comfy shoes and slightly off the shoulder sweater and scarf. He had a stunned look, like he couldn’t believe his eyes, like maybe he was imaging she was there. Being together was such a surreal thing for them both. Jyn must have had her wits about her because she managed to have her composure enough to grab his hand and say, “Come one lover boy, let’s go check out the city while we have the chance.” 

He laced his fingers with hers and complied with her command, one of many to come he suspected. As they walked down the hallway toward the elevator, Cassian let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He took her hand into his other hand and kissed it gently then rubbed it against each cheek, savoring the touch. It took all of Jyn’s self control not to slam him against the wall and have her way with him. Damn, he wasn’t going to make this easy.

The door to the elevator opened and they stepped in. They were the only people in it. The door closed. 

‘Just her luck,’ Jyn thought, ‘dammit’. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him, there was no doubt about it. She missed him body and soul but she wanted them to take their time getting to know each other again. They’d rushed into bed so quickly when they met the first time she thought maybe they should just take it slow. OR… maybe they’d just get the sexual tension out of the way then get to know each other when they moved here, yeah, that sounded good. A hot romance now, a slow courtship later. Yeah, that’s the way to do it. She turned to Cassian to address the situation…

***  
The door to the elevator opened and they stepped in, they were the only people in it; the door closed.   
‘Just his luck,’ Cassian thought, ‘muerte’. He wanted her so badly and he knew she wanted him too, but he could tell she was hesitant. Did she have doubts? What was it? They definitely had rushed into things last time, maybe she wanted to take it slow this time. How slow. He ached for her. He had to be willing to wait as long as it took; but he had to admit that a passionate reunion here in New York sounded good. Then they could have a slow courtship when they returned. Yeah, he thought that was a perfectly reasonable idea. Well, he could do it either way, anything for Jyn. He loved her. So he turned to her to discuss it…

“Cassian..” “Jyn…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, “please, you go ahead.”

“No, it’s ok, I’d rather you did.”

“Ok. Well,” he started, but she stared at him with those eyes of Stardust and before they both knew it, they were kissing each other fiercely again. This time he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he pressed her into the corner of the elevator. They began to bump and grind into each other when the ding of the elevator brought them both back into reality. They manage to stealthily straighten out just in time when Leia and Han stepped onto the Elevator. They too looked a little disheveled most likely from a little wrestling of their own. Both Jyn and Cassian hoped that gave them the distraction needed so they didn’t realize they were in the elevator also. It didn’t.

“Cassian? Jyn? Is that you?” Leia asked.

“I guess we’re busted Cassian,” Jyn said in a joking tone.

“What are you two up to at this time of night?” she inquired.

“Jyn and I have never seen the city, we figured if we are going to both live here, we might as well, get a good view of it. We thought we’d take one of those horse carriage rides.”

“Great minds must think alike! Han and I were just about to do the same thing! Come on, let’s go together,” she insisted, “don’t worry, we want our own carriage, but I have my favorite carriage company outside already, it will be my treat!”  
“I wouldn’t argue with her, once she’s made up her mind, you can’t do anything to change it,” Han said with a smirk on his face.

They didn’t even have a chance to respond as the doors to the elevator opened and Leia practically skipped out with Han in tow. Cassian held the elevator door open for Jyn as she exited. He placed his hand at the small of her back and the other on her shoulder just out just because he didn’t want to lose physical contact with her. Just outside the hotel there were two carriages lined up waiting for the two couples. It almost seemed too convenient.

Leia was already outside speaking with one of the drivers, “Jyn, Cassian, this is Tony, he’s going to be your driver. He’s lived in the city his whole life and he can answer any of your questions or just say nothing at all if you just want to take in the sights. Enjoy your evening! See you tomorrow.”

“Good night Leia, Han.” They both said in unison.   
“Leia,” Cassian yelled over to her as she looked over her shoulder, “thank you.” It wasn’t just a verbal expression, but a look that she seemed to understand without words. She just smiled and answered, “you’re welcome, both of you,” and sat down as her carriage took off.

Tony handed them a furry blanket to keep warm and asked, “where to?”

“Just give us an overview Tony, we’re going to be New Yorkers soon so we need to know our way around, but tonight is also a celebration so we don’t really need commentary if you know what I mean,” Cassian said.

“You got it Cassian,” he said with a wink.

Jyn was a little embarrassed by that, like they were going to have sex in the carriage or something. Well, like if they kept up what kept happening every time they were alone, it could happen. She’d better talk to him now before they get heated again.

“Cassian,” she started, “I think we need to talk.”

“So do I,” he agreed but then he added, “tomorrow.” And he captured her lips again.

She broke away, “No, I’m serious, we have to talk about this, it’s not a joke, if we’re going to work together, we can’t just –“

He kissed her again. Then spoke. “Jyn. I know. We will. Let’s just enjoy this night. And when I say night, I mean evening, I mean the city, this ride. Just lean back and enjoy this moment. I want to feel you in my arms just for a few hours, hold you, kiss you, enjoy your company. Then we’ll talk, or we’ll sleep first, then talk, your choice. Ok?”  
She didn’t look convinced.

He turned to her reaching for both of her hands, “querida, all this time, I never stopped loving you and all I want to do, all I can think about is making love to you.” She started to tear up. “But somehow I think, this is how we started out last time and look at where we ended up, not being able to talk to each other or be honest with each other.” Now she was just plain crying. He cupped her face with both hands and started to wipe her tears away, and she continued to just cry. Her hands reached for his wrists.   
“Jyn, I don’t want to ever lose you again. Maybe we should take it slower this time. I can see it in your eyes that you think the same thing too. I don’t want to hurt you again. I don’t want to feel that pain again. Do you?”

She shook her head. “No,” she whispered, “no, Cassian I don’t. I’ve missed you so,” she gasped, “so much,” she rested her cheek on his hand, “I need you in my life. I can’t lose you again. Let’s do this right.”

"Ok.” He lifted her chin up to raise her lips to his when all of a sudden they heard a phone ring. “Yours?” he said.

“Oh, oohh my god, Peggy!” She scrambled to get her phone in time, “Peg, are you there?”

“I’m here, the question is are you there? What the hell Jyn? What happened? You were supposed to call me! It’s 5 am here, I’ve been up all night waiting for a phone call!” Peggy said with a slightly irritated tone.

“Oh Peggy, I’m so, so sorry. I’ve got so much to tell you. It’s been non-stop,” she half smiled at Cassian and mouthed the words, ‘personal assistant’ to him, ‘I’m dead meat!’ and then she held up her index finger symbolizing she’d only be a minute, “Peg, listen, I’m kind of in the middle of it still but I’m just gonna tell you this, start packing and I’ve got company right now.”

“Start packing as in we got the job?”

“Yes.”

“Packing like we need to be there next week or next month?”

“I’d say next month.”

“Ok. Um. Wait a minute. You’ve got company? Are you like getting laid?”

“Not exactly.”

“Did you call Cassian?”

“I didn’t have to.”

“Are you with him right now?”

“Yes.” [actual squealing came over the phone] Jyn put her hand over the phone. “She’s really excited,” she said to Cassian. He smiled in amusement over the fact she had such a casual relationship with her assistant. “Peg? Peg? Peggy! Get a grip!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Good. That’s good. Look, it’s not like that, it’s complicated-- but good. I’ll call you later. Just – start packing my office and yours Ok? Leia will find our replacements, we don’t have to worry about that. Once the office is in order, concentrate what you want to bring with you and whatever details you need to take care of before you move. I’ll talk to you about your new assignment and compensation when I get back. I think you’re going to be very happy. Talk to you later. Get some sleep. Take the day, enjoy a long weekend.”

“Thanks Jyn. And listen, I’m happy for you, enjoy the rest of your trip. Enjoy him. Talk to you later but don’t rush.”

Jyn smiled as she finished the call. “I can’t believe I forgot to call her. I feel so bad.”

“Don’t. I forgot to call Kay. He’s not going to be happy with me either.”

Jyn laughed, “You’re still working with Kay?”

Cassian shrugged his shoulders, “We’re used to each other.”

“Are you going to bring him with you?”

“I’ll let him decide. He’s always telling me I don’t deserve him and that I don’t appreciate him so we’ll see if that’s really true. If he really thinks that then he won’t want to come right?” He smiled at her knowingly.

“Ok,” she said, “where exactly were we?”

“About here,” he said as he leaned in again to kiss her. 

They rode for a while, heads together looking up at the buildings, snuggled together, keeping each other warm, caressing the others hand or face, just making sure they were still there.

“Cass?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What building is that?” She points to a very tall, well lit building.

“No idea.” 

“Tony,” Jyn says, “what building is that?”

He looks at what she is pointing at and laughs, “that would be the Empire State Building Miss Jyn.”

“Oh,” she laughs at herself, “We’re gonna be shit New Yorkers Cass…” 

“But we’ll be shit New Yorkers together.”


End file.
